LA Without a Map
by CathGilLove
Summary: Response to the Jim Brass fic challenge. Jim Brass in Hollywood.


Title: LA Without a Map

Author: ANNE (the insane one)

Rating: This version is R rated. Supervisor version is at Terror Twins Inc.

Summary: Response to the Jim Brass fic challenge. Jim Brass in Hollywood.

Places used/mention in the fic:

Dan Tana's Restaurant, Departed Tour, Chinese Theatre, Walk of Fame.

* * *

Sofia Curtis looked up as Jim Brass wandered into the bedroom. He had been on the phone a while – to who she had no idea – and now she was a little more than curious.

"Everything okay?"

Jim nodded, walking over and sitting down on her side of the bed. She sat up a little more and rested her hand on his.

"Want to talk about it?"

"It was Nancy." He watched as her eyes clouded with concern and he smiled at her. "It's okay. Nothing's the matter. She wanted me to know that Ellie got a role in some play in Los Angeles."

Sofia relaxed. "That's good, isn't it? A lot better than what she had been doing."

Jim nodded again. "Right."

She sensed that there was more to this story, and so she urged him on. "And?"

"Nancy suggested I take a trip and come and see it." Jim shrugged. "I thought about it, and I would like to see Ellie – maybe make sure she's alright and just show her that I'm here if she needs me."

Sofia smiled and rested a hand on his cheek. "You're a good father, Jim." She leant over and kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you while you're gone, you know."

"I want you to come with me."

Her blue eyes widened. "What?"

"I want you to come with me. Let's face it – we both need a vacation. And I'd just – I'd like you there."

She watched him carefully for a moment. "I'd love to come with you. I don't know how the sheriff would take us both leaving at the same time, and I'm not sure that Ellie will want me there, but I'll come with you."

Jim's hands cupped her face. "I'll deal with the sheriff – and I want you there. Please."

Sofia kissed him tenderly. "I'll come with you. But I warn you – I'm not good on planes."

--

Jim looked over at his companion with amusement. "You know if you grip that armrest any tighter that your knuckles are going to go white."

"Shut up," Sofia replied.

Jim reached over and placed his hand over hers. "Relax. Nothing's going to happen to you."

"You can predict the future now."

"Look at me."

She did as he asked and watched as he took her hand in his. He kissed the fingers one by one, his eyes never leaving hers. Jim moved closer and used his free hand to encircle her neck as he took her lips in a deep kiss. Sofia moaned and tried to shift closer, relishing Jim's tender touch as his hand slid down her spine and then up the back of her shirt to rest on her soft skin.

Moments later, Jim broke the kiss and grinned at her. "Congratulations. You're in the air."

Sofia looked at him, eyes hazy with desire. "Huh?"

"We're in the air. You missed the entire taking off process."

Sofia glanced quickly out of the window and then back at him. "You'll do that when we land, right?"

Jim grinned. "Hey, I'd be happy to do it the entire flight."

"I'm sure you would, but there are children on this flight."

Jim leant back in his seat and closed his eyes. "Well, everyone's gotta be introduced to the birds and the bees sooner or later…"

--

They arrived at the Mondrain Hotel, Hollywood, and when they went up to their room, Sofia turned around to look at Jim in surprise. "This is our room?"

"You thought we'd be staying in a tent?"

"Of course, that was the first thing that came to my mind," she teasingly replied.

Jim walked over to her and rested his hands on her shoulders. "I know that this trip probably isn't going to be a pleasant one – at least parts of it won't be. I wanted something nice, just for the two of us. Something good to come back to at the end of the day."

Sofia cupped his face and then pressed a long kiss to his lips. "No matter how hard this trip is, or how bad parts of it might be – I'm going to be here. Anytime you need me."

"I always need you," he murmured. "You make it easier."

She kissed him again, letting his arms enfold her and she hugged him back. "I love you, Jim Brass. And whatever happens while we're here, we're going to deal with it. That, and exploring Hollywood and yes, going to a hockey game."

Jim's face lit up. "I'm looking forward to that."

Sofia chuckled. "I know you are." Her hand squeezed his. "Now let's check out the rest of the room!"

--

Jim looked around the room at where he was staying. Sofia's reaction had been worth it. He knew that seeing Ellie again would be hard – not just for him, but for Sofia as well. Grissom had told him about the run-in between the two but he hadn't been surprised.

She was now in the bathroom and had told him that she was making herself presentable. They'd enjoyed a short flirtatious argument during which he'd informed her that she was always presentable and she asked if that included when she was taking trash out.

He'd said yes.

"Okay, here I am. And don't tap your foot at me – you were the one who got us a suite with the most wonderful Jacuzzi tub."

She was clad in a deep red gown that stopped just below her knees. Her delicate feet were encased in gold heels and her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders. Sofia smiled at him as he gaped at her.

"Don't forget to breathe, Jim."

He closed his mouth. "Sofie, you're stunning."

"I'm glad you think so."

Jim walked over to her and let his hand trail down one of her arms. "You know you are."

Sofia reached out and ran her hands down his chest. "Then we make a good pair, because I think you're handsome."

"If I don't take you to dinner now, I may never let you out of this room." He kissed her softly. "Shall we?"

--

Jim had booked a seat at the Dan Tana restaurant, which was a lovely Italian place in Los Angeles. They had a corner booth to themselves where they could talk quietly together.

After they had ordered their meals, Sofia took Jim's hand in hers. "Okay, Captain. Tell me how you're doing."

"I'm having dinner with the most beautiful woman in the world. How could I not be having the best time of my life?"

"You're a flatterer Jim Brass." She kissed his hand. "And you're avoiding my question."

"I don't want to talk about it tonight," he explained. "I want to have a wonderful dinner with you, take you back to our hotel, have a wonderful night and then start a new day tomorrow."

Sofia smiled at him. "We could always try out that hot tub."

"That sounds like a great idea. I'm sure it will help soothe all the aching muscles."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Or perhaps it will create some new ones."

"Only if we're lucky," he mischievously replied.

Their meals came. Jim was having the homemade lasagne and Sofia had chosen the eggplant romana parmigiana pasta. He had ordered a bottle of red wine, and Sofia took a sip before bringing up a new topic.

"So, what do you want to do while we're in LA?"

Jim grinned. She was worried already. "I want to go on the Dearly Departed Tour."

Sofia tried not to choke on her wine. "Of course you do."

"Think about it. Seeing the last place of Frank Sinatra, Bela Lugosi and Mae West's last home."

"I'm not objecting. I'm more than happy to go with you. And don't forget we'll be going to a hockey game."

Jim's face lit up. "Oh yeah. That's going to be a good one. Anaheim Ducks play the Detroit Red Wings." He had a sip of his wine. "What do you want to do?"

"I'd like to see the Hollywood Walk of Fame and the footprints outside the Graumann's Chinese Theatre." She took a bite from her dinner. "Jim, this food is heavenly."

"I knew you'd like it. Anything Italian and you're sold."

"You know that's the only reason I'm with you, of course. Because you can cook incredible Italian food."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. And my desserts."

"It also helps that you're kinda cute."

"Thank you, ma'am." Jim took her hand. "Eat up. I have a lot planned for you and you're going to need your energy."

Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "I rather like the sound of that, Captain Brass."

--

No sooner were they back in the hotel room than they were kissing – long deep kisses that aroused, with promises of more pleasure to come. Jim trailed kisses over her shoulders and her hands slid down his back. She found tugged his dress shirt out of his pants and slipped her hands beneath it, touching the warm skin she found there.

Jim paused in his kisses and grinned at her. "Do you want me to get the tub ready?"

She frowned. "Not funny."

He chuckled and kissed her on the lips hard, conveying his desire through the way his body pressed against hers. Sofia moaned, rubbing her body against his. She was rewarded when Jim's hand went to the back of her dress, unzipping the garment with one quick motion.

She stood back, watching as his hands slid the straps over her shoulders and allowed the dress to pool at her feet. His eyes watched her intently, smiling as her body, completely bare except for a matching set of red bra and panties, was revealed to him.

"If you're just going to stare all night…"

"I want you naked," he whispered. "Completely naked so I can touch you and bring you intense pleasure."

Sofia's hands went to her bra and she slowly removed it. He stopped her before she could remove her panties, and she looked at him questioningly. Jim grinned and his fingers trailed lightly over the outside of the damp fabric.

He could feel her shudder at the intimate contact and he took pity on her, removing her panties so she was finally completely nude. His fingers slid up the side of her body, his eyes watching hers.

"I want you undressed too," she whispered.

Jim nodded and unbuttoned his shirt, before shrugging it off his shoulders. He unbuckled his belt and took off his shoes, socks and pants, before finally standing before her in his boxers.

Sofia lifted an eyebrow and she walked closer, her hand skimming over the outside of his boxers. "I fully expect these to come off as well."

"We'd miss out on a lot of fun if they didn't."

She chuckled and walked over to the bed, laying down in the middle of it. Resting on her elbows, she prepared herself to watch the show. In moments he was walking over to her, joining her on the bed and his hands were running down her body.

"I love you," she murmured, her fingers trailing down his chest. "More than anything."

Jim's fingers caressed her cheek, and he bent down, pressing a tender kiss to her lips. "I love you too, Sofie."

Sofia took his lips in a hot, wet kiss. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. Jim could sense her need – he could feel the heat from her centre against his thigh. His erection was throbbing and he ached to be inside her, but he wanted to bring her pleasure first. Sometimes he wondered why she was with him – and then he'd see the way she looked at him. The complete desire, love and need to be with him.

And he knew.

He'd known for a while now, known that Sofia Curtis was the most important thing in his world. That was part of the reason he had brought her with him. As well as wanting her here for support, he wanted her to meet Ellie properly. At least he could introduce them before – before he made the big decision.

Sofia noticed that his mind was off wandering somewhere and she looked at him curiously. "Are you okay?"

"You're here. I'm perfect." He bent down, kissing her deeply.

--

Moments later, Sofia lay sprawled above him, snuggling close to his body. "God, we're good at that." 

Jim's fingers ran through her long, blonde hair. "That we are." He kissed the top of her head. "Think of this, Sofie. We won't have an alarm waking us up at all on this trip."

"Now that sounds wonderful."

"Thank you for coming with me."

She looked up at him, a smile on her face. "Always, Jim. Always."

--

Clad in denim jeans and a red shirt, Sofia picked her way through the crowds and found herself standing next to Jim again. "Hello, there."

Jim was also casually clad in jeans and a blue shirt. Sneaking his arm around her waist he said, "Hi back. What did you find out?"

"That the Ducks are favourites to win." Sofia glanced at the line in front of them. "The line isn't moving very fast."

"You should have heard the order the guy placed. Ten hot dogs, all with different toppings. It's giving me flashback to that dog eating contest in Vegas."

Sofia wrinkled her nose. "Don't remind me. After you told me about that I couldn't eat hot dogs for months."

He chuckled and held her tighter to him. "Sofie."

"Mhm?"

"I'm nervous."

She lifted an eyebrow. "About the Ducks playing the Red Wings? Come on, the Ducks are a shoe-in."

Jim glanced down at her. "You know what I mean."

Sofia rubbed his arm. "I know. But for now we're going to watch a hockey game, and you need to stop thinking about it. Everything is going to be fine."

--

Jim watched in amusement as Sofia cheered on the Ducks and yelled at the referee along with everyone else. She caught him looking, and blushed.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad you're enjoying yourself."

"Of course I am. We're winning!" Sofia kissed him on the cheek. "Be right back. I have to go join the line for the ladies room. I want to hear full details on what's happened while I'm gone when I get back."

Jim's eyes followed her body as she climbed the stairs. Her butt wiggled enticingly at him and he grinned, thinking how lucky he was to have such an amazing and sexy woman for a lover – and maybe soon for a wife.

Plus, she liked hockey and beer. What could be better?

--

"You know this has disaster written all over it, right?"

Sofia looked over at Jim, who was putzing with his collar. "What? Your suit? I thought you just had it dry-cleaned."

"Sofia."

She abandoned her spot in front of the mirror and walked across to him. "Stop fiddling with your collar."

"I was just adjusting it."

Sofia smiled at him. "You know, I'm just as nervous as you are. More even. If I didn't know how much you needed me there, I probably wouldn't come."

"Hey." He put his hands over her wrists. "Family evening, you're there."

Her eyes looked up at him from underneath hooded lashes. "You saying I'm family, Captain?"

"Surely you already know that, Detective." Jim cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. "You do know that, right?"

"I know." Sofia rubbed his arms. "Come on. You don't want to be late for your daughter's play, do you?"

--

Jim escorted Sofia into the little theatre and both were quiet as they surveyed the surroundings. There were a lot of people there – but most were males. Sofia thought this was odd, but she didn't mention it to Jim. They sat down together, and she rested her hand on his knee. She could tell he was nervous.

"Relax," she murmured. "Worse case scenario, she's not cut out to be an actor and we're going to watch a bad production of Macbeth."

"I can't help it. I just feel like something bad is going to happen."

Her lips brushed tenderly over his cheek. "Relax – and if you like, think about something else. Like how we're going to try out that Jacuzzi tonight."

Jim quirked an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Mhm. You, me, bottle of wine. What do you think?"

"I think we were definitely made for each other." He rested his hand over hers. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

There was a rouse of loud chorus music, and then the big red drapes opened to reveal a naked tableau. Sofia felt Jim's hand clench.

"Jim…"

When Ellie appeared in all her nude glory, Jim stood up. Sofia stood beside him, taking his hand firmly and squeezing it. Instead of making a scene, which he had intended to do, he just looked sadly at Sofia and led her out of the theatre.

--

They had been walking down the street for a while, and Sofia was finding it hard to keep up with Jim's pace – at least in the heels she was wearing.

"Jim."

No answer, and the man just kept striding ahead.

"Jim!" She stopped where she was. "Jim, stop and look at me."

He finally stopped walking and turned around.

"I know you're angry and upset and hurt, but just please, slow down."

Jim came back to stand beside her and he took her hand. "I'm sorry. I just…"

Sofia nodded. "I know. But I'm in heels, and I can't walk as fast as you in heels. Especially not on this pavement. So…"

"Let's get a cab and go back to the hotel."

"You don't want to see…?"

"Let's go back to the hotel."

--

Sofia sat on the bed in her satin pyjamas and she watched Jim pace back and forth in their room. He'd had two scotches and was still silently brooding about Ellie and about Nancy's part in the deception. She'd seen him angry before over a case, and she'd seen him grieving before, but she'd never seen him like this. Not just angry, or grieving or hurt – but defeated.

She got up and walked over to him. "Jim. Look at me."

"Sofia…"

"Look at me."

He turned to face her and sighed. "I know this isn't what you expected from your trip…"

"Hey." Her hands cupped his face. "I knew what I was getting into when I said I'd come with you. But I'm not going to sit here and let you torture yourself over something you have no control over."

"I am her father…"

"Yes, you are. But she's over eighteen. And you knew when you came here that something bad might happen. So it has. But you are going to get through this." She smiled softly at him. "With me right here with you. Okay?"

His finger lifted up and caressed her cheek. "You're good for me."

A grin. "I know." Sofia took his hand. "Come on. Let's sit up here in bed, watch a dreadfully bad movie and then get some sleep. We're going on your dead people tour tomorrow."

"I was going to have dinner with her."

"And you will. But not tonight."

Sofia watched him as he changed into his boxers and came back to the bed. He extended his arm to her and she curled up beside him, switching the TV on. Jim pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

--

Sofia had been fast asleep when she heard someone knocking at the door. She lifted her head up as she felt the bed move. "Jim?"

"Go back to sleep, baby."

She almost gave into the urge to flop her head down and sleep right through the interruption – until she heard irate voices at the door.

"Dad, what the hell are you doing in LA?"

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing displaying yourself for the entire population of LA to see?"

Sofia got up, turning around to see Ellie standing at the door. The younger woman scowled.

"Oh, great. You brought her along."

"You'll be polite to Sofia," Jim growled.

"Evening, Ellie." Sofia put a robe around her and checked the time. "Why don't you two come inside? The entire hotel is going to be out with a posse if we wake them all up."

"I'm not staying." Ellie glared at her father. "I don't know what you're doing here, and why you brought her with you, but you lost the right to interfere in my life years ago. So go home and stay out of my life!"

"Ellie…"

"Just go home." Ellie turned around and left the doorway.

Jim wanted to go after her and he almost did, stopped only by Sofia's warm hand on his shoulder.

"Leave her," she whispered. "It's no good going after her when you're both upset. You both need time to cool down."

"I just…I can't believe…"

Sofia took his hand and led him to the edge of the bed. She sat down beside him and just tenderly stroked the back of his hand. "Just breathe."

"I'll be okay," he assured her. "I just need…"

"You need to sit for a while, take a break and then try and get some sleep. You can't just expect everything to fix itself in five minutes, Jim. Just relax for a bit."

"I just don't understand where I went wrong. I know I should have been home more…"

"Shh. That's not relaxing Jim Brass. Don't make me pull rank on you."

That brought a smile to his face. "Yes, ma'am." He caressed her cheek. "I'm glad you're here, you know that?"

"Mmm, I know." She kissed him softly. "Come on. Get some rest. We're going to look at dead people tomorrow."

Jim watched as she settled back into his arms and almost instantly fell asleep. He absently stroked her long hair as his mind replayed the argument with Ellie. He sighed and closed his eyes, his mind working overtime until he fell asleep in exhaustion.

--

"Here we have the Viper Room, owned by Johnny Depp at the time that River Phoenix took his last gasp. And what a gasp it was at that."

Sofia glanced out the window and then looked at Jim. "This is in very bad taste."

"True, but it's an awful lot of fun," Jim pointed out. "I mean, how many times can you go on vacation and see the place where a lot of famous celebrities died?"

"You do realise how funny that sounds, right?" She chuckled. "But you're right."

He put his arm around her as the tour continued. They went past many famous areas where celebrities had died, as well as a few celebrity homes and some places of a more salacious nature.

"That's right, this is exactly where Hugh Grant was parked when he was feeling Divine – Divine Brown, that is."

Sofia groaned. "Oh, that was bad."

Scott, the tour operator, grinned at her. "Not as bad as Hugh had it, honey."

--

That afternoon when they got back to their hotel room, Jim checked for messages.

"Nothing. I guess there goes family dinner."

"Give her some time, Jim. We're here for a couple more days. She probably just needs some time to get over the shock of seeing us here."

"Yeah, and I need time to get over seeing my daughter in some porn theatre." He shook his head as if he were trying to get rid of the thought, and then put his arm around Sofia's waist, tugging her towards him. "Want to go try out the hot tub?"

She closed her eyes as he kissed her neck. "That is very tempting…"

The kissing stopped and Jim looked up at her. "But?"

"You promised me we'd go to the Chinese theatre this evening. Because tomorrow morning we're booked up and I'd like to use that afternoon to get some souvenirs for my family. And maybe a present for Catherine and Gil, who are pet-sitting?"

Jim groaned. "Yeah. I can't believe Gil kicked up such a fuss. The dog is not going to eat his precious tarantula."

"True. But the cat might."

"Good point." His hand skimmed down over her hips. "But are you sure you want to go out right now?"

Their lips met in a long, hot kiss and her arms wound around his neck, deepening it.

"You're a tease," she whispered, finally breaking the kiss.

"Me? You're the one giving up a hot tub with me."

"Not giving up. Postponing." She smiled. "Why don't you watch a hockey game on TV? I'll be back by the time it's over, and then I want to try out their hot tub," her fingers teased under the hem of his shirt, "together."

"You're going to be that quick?"

"Hey, I'm a power shopper when I want to be."

Jim's ran his fingers up underneath her shirt. "Okay…I'll wait for you."

Sofia closed her eyes for a moment, before reluctantly pulling away and grabbing her bag. "I'll be back before you miss me."

He watched her retreating back and grinned. "Missing you already."

--

"Can I help you?"

Sofia looked the big bouncer up and down. "I want to see Ellie Brass."

"She's not accepting visitors."

Sofia glared at him and pulled out her badge. "Don't make this difficult. Just point to where she is and I'll do all the rest of the hard work."

The bouncer looked at her badge and waved her through. She wandered through the maze of rooms until she found Ellie getting changed in a small dressing room.

"Classy place."

Ellie scowled when she saw the older woman. "What are you doing here?"

"I came for a visit."

"Yeah, right. What do you want?"

"I want you to cut your father a break."

"What do you care?" Her tone was abrupt and rude.

"I care about him." Sofia fixed the girl with a look. "Don't misunderstand me, Ellie. I am willing to do anything for your father, and I am not above making life very hard for you if you don't give him a break."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Stop calling him my father. I know he's not."

Sofia was thrown for a moment. "What?"

"My dad is a cop that Jim Brass put away. Mom told me ages ago. I've just been waiting for the right time to tell him." The girl smiled. "Now I've fixed that problem. You can tell him."

"I don't think so, Ellie. If you want to tell him that you know, that's your call." Sofia handed out a card. "This is the hotel we're staying at. The room number is on the back. I suggest you come tonight for dinner. If you're really adverse to me being there, I'll invent something else to do, but have dinner with your father. It would mean a lot to him." She shrugged. "It's a hot meal. Take it or leave it."

--

Jim was waiting for her when she came back. "That's a modest amount of shopping."

"You know me. I'm in, I'm out, I'm back here for the hot tub."

He watched as she put the bags on the bed and he held out his hand. "Shall we?"

"I've been looking forward to it."

They headed into the bathroom and Sofia's eyes widened. Jim had already organised everything – the water had steam rising off it and he'd filled it with bubble bath – he seemed to know all her secrets. A glass of red wine sat on one side of the tub and a bottle of beer on the other. The lights were dimmed and she slowly turned to face him.

"How?"

"How did I know you'd be back? Sofia, you are the most clockwork woman I know. You said the time it takes for a hockey game. You were back."

Her lips met his in a fiercely intense kiss. "I love you," she whispered. "You have no idea how much."

Jim looked concerned for a minute. "Hey, you okay?"

"I'll be perfect once we get in that hot tub."

They quickly undressed and Jim was the first in. He sat up against the side of the tub and held out a hand to Sofia. She took it, steadying herself and hopped in.

"This is heavenly," she moaned, closing her eyes and settling herself between Jim's legs. She rested her back against his chest. "Absolutely heavenly."

Jim wound his arms around her waist and he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Just relax."

"Very relaxed," she murmured. "I think we need to stay here for the rest of the trip."

He chuckled. "What, and miss out going to the Chinese Theatre and the Hollywood Walk of Fame? Not to mention the Waffle and Fried Chicken place."

"True." A smile graced her lips as Jim's thumb tenderly ran across her right nipple. "I like the way your mind works, Captain."

With gentle hands, Jim turned her body around so that she faced him. Her arms wrapped around his body and they hugged for a few moments. He knew that something was eating at her, but he had no idea what.

Jim ran his hand down her back. "Sofie…"

Before he could ask her what the problem was, her lips were upon his in a demanding kiss. He wound his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as he kissed her back. One of her hands snaked down between them, rubbing against his manhood.

Jim grabbed her hand, lifting it up and pressing a kiss to it. "Let's take this slow, hmm?" His hands slid down the sides of her body. "Nice and slow."

This time when they kissed it was slow and passionate. When they broke apart, his eyes opened and he smiled at her. "Just like that."

-- 

Sofia took her hairbrush and thought for a minute. "Roscoe's House of Chicken and Waffles."

"Yeah. I thought we could go there for dinner and then go souvenir shopping. That way you can go to the theatre in the daylight."

"Oh, I understand the time thing. But chicken and waffles?"

Jim shrugged. "It's a taste experiment."

Sofia chuckled. "Yeah, I'll say. But I'll trust you. Just let me find my jacket."

While she was hunting for it, Jim heard a knock at the door and he walked over to answer it. He was surprised to find his daughter on the other side.

"Ellie!"

"Hi, Dad."

Sofia hesitated in the other room, but decided that she wanted to keep an eye on Ellie. At least until she found out what she was here for.

Jim noticed her presence first. "Hey. Look who's here."

Sofia smiled stiffly. "Hi, Ellie."

Ellie said nothing, and turned back to her father. "Dad, I was wondering if you might like to have dinner?"

"That sounds great." Jim smiled. "Sofia and I were just going to Roscoe's House of Chicken N Waffles. Why don't you join us?"

Ellie put on her best pout. "I thought it could be just like you and me, Daddy. Family time."

Sofia sensed that now was a good time to speak. "That's fine. I can get dinner from room service."

Jim frowned. "Of course you won't. It's a family dinner. You're family."

Ellie glared at Sofia but made sure that her father saw nothing but her big smile. "Whatever you say, Dad."

--

Jim could sense the tension around the table when he, Ellie and Sofia were seated at the restaurant. He felt like there was something he was missing, but he couldn't tell what it was. His hand slipped under the table and rested on Sofia's thigh. She looked over at him and he squeezed reassuringly. Somehow he felt comforted when she smiled back at him.

"So, Dad, are you going to stay in LA long?" Ellie smiled sweetly at him. "It's been so long since I've seen you. I'm lucky to have you as my Dad."

Sofia stared intently at her plate. She was not going to be tempted into blurting out anything. And the last thing she was going to do was to give in to Ellie's childish games.

Jim found all of this behaviour very odd. "Well, we have to go back to Vegas day after tomorrow. We were only able to take a few days off together."

"Have you seen mom lately? She's looking really good and doing really well. I bet she'd love a visit."

This time Sofia gently squeezed Jim's knee, smiling reassuringly at him. He took her hand under the table.

"You know that's not going to happen, Ellie. Not anymore."

Ellie shrugged, turning her attention onto Sofia. "So, have you got any kids?"

"No," Sofia replied evenly. "But I…"

"Are you two going to get married?"

"Ellie," Jim frowned at her. "Don't you think we should talk about something else?"

"I'm just making conversation, Dad. I think I should know if I'm getting a new mother, don't you?"

"When Sofia and I make that decision, I promise you'll be the first to know," Jim told her. The longer he sat at the table, the more he thought that there was something going on between Sofia and Ellie that he didn't know about. He and Sofia had never really talked about what had happened when he was shot. She was good about talking with him about anything – even about his fears after the incident – but anytime he talked to her about how she had dealt with it, she shut down.

"Ellie, what are your plans when the play ends?" Sofia desperately wanted to change the subject. She could see something ticking over in Jim's mind and she didn't want him to know about her visit with Ellie – and definitely not about Ellie's revelation. However part of her was just a little excited – it wasn't 'if' they made the decision, it was 'when'.

"I'm going to get into acting. Some people I know are going to make some calls."

"Acting's very hit and miss," Jim warned her.

"I know, Dad. But I'm a big girl. I'm sure I can handle it."

Jim tried to smile. "Yeah, I know. But to me you'll always be my little girl."

Sofia stiffened beside him, and Ellie shot the older woman a look.

"And I'm really glad I'm yours, Dad. All yours."

--

That evening, Jim watched Sofia closely as she rifled through souvenir items. Something was different – and he was sure it had something to do with Ellie. The dinner had ended pleasantly enough; Ellie had begged off souvenir shopping, saying that she had some errands to run.

He'd said goodbye to his daughter, and left the restaurant with Sofia, and she'd seemed to have been a lot calmer since then. But he knew her too well to be fooled by the change in her behaviour.

"Sofia."

Her blue eyes met his, a smile on her face. "Hmm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?

"You were very quiet over dinner."

Her back straightened as she stood up. "I thought you and Ellie might need some time to talk. I didn't want to interrupt."

Jim took her hand, raised it to his lips and kissed it tenderly. "I meant what I said. About you being part of the family."

"I know. And I appreciate it."

"But?"

She looked surprised. "But nothing. I appreciate it."

"What was going on between you and Ellie this evening?"

The guard was back up again. "What are you talking about?"

"I didn't make Captain just on my good looks, Sofia. Something was going on between the two of you."

She was looking uncomfortable. "Jim, you know our history…"

"That's just it. I don't. You never shared what happened."

"Can we just drop it, please?"

"Sure, no problem." He squeezed her hand, forcing her to look into his solemn eyes. "But we will be getting into this later."

--

There was silence between them when they arrived back at the hotel room. Jim watched as she showered and changed into her pyjamas. When they were both ready for bed, he finally spoke.

"Ready to talk?"

"Do I get a choice?" She watched the hurt appear on Jim's face and she bit her lip. "Jim, please, I'm sorry. It's just I really don't like to think about what happened to you that night and I can't see how it's going to help or make any difference so…"

Jim put a finger up to her lips. "Sofia. I told you what happened with me. Now I want to know what happened with you."

She shrugged and stared at her knees. "I worked."

"There's more to it than that."

"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to tell you what it was like being told by the nurses that I couldn't go in and sit with you because I wasn't family, or that visiting hours were over because I'd been working?" Sofia's voice began to rise the more upsetting the memories became. "How about being blindsided by Grissom being your power of attorney, or, even better, fending off Ellie when she turned up wanting to know how she got your pension!"

There was silence between them for a moment, and Sofia backed up towards the headboard as they both sat down on the bed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought that up. I told you this was a bad idea."

"You know why Gil was my power of attorney. It was a deal we made years ago, before I even met you. And one that I will be changing, as you know. And what are you talking about with Ellie? I know she came to Vegas, but what's my pension got to do with it? Is that why you're uncomfortable around her?"

Sofia rubbed her face and drew her knees up to her chest. Her voice trembled with emotions as the memories of him laying in a coma overwhelmed her. "When you were in the hospital, Ellie came to the station. One of the other officers came and told me that she was making enquiries about how much was in your pension and where she could get it. She…you weren't even…" Sofia clenched her fists. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Jim moved up to sit beside her, and he gently pulled her into his arms. His lips pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, even as his emotions raged within him over Ellie's actions. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"She's your daughter. I didn't want to tell you because I knew it would upset you and you were still recovering. The last thing you needed to hear was that your daughter was asking about your pension." Sofia sighed. "I offered to Grissom that I could run her out of town. I didn't want anything to happen that could tip you either way."

His arms tightened around her. The thought of being without her – dying and leaving her alone – didn't bear thinking about. And now, Ellie. His little girl, who had grown up to be someone that he now knew he didn't know at all.

"Jim?"

He felt her soft hand rubbing his arm. "Yeah, I'm okay. It'll all be okay."

--

The next morning, they decided to go to the Chinese theatre. They were both still deep in their own thoughts about Ellie and the events of the previous year, and they wanted something light and enjoyable.

"I wonder if my prints will fit in his prints," Jim wondered, as they searched for Humphrey Bogart's prints.

Sofia was the first one to find the prints and she lifted an eyebrow. "Uh, somehow I doubt it. Looks like Bogart was a little guy."

Jim looked down at the prints. "Wow. No kidding."

"You may be taller, but you're as smooth as Bogart," Sofia told him.

His arm slid around her waist, pulling her close to his body. "Well, you're the Bacall to my Bogart."

Sofia grinned. "Should I just put my lips together and blow?"

"Don't tempt me," he whispered in her ear.

"I'll be good. But I'll certainly be filing away this little Bogart/Bacall fantasy for later." She kissed his cheek and sauntered off. "Let's keep looking at the prints."

Jim groaned as he followed her. The woman was going to be the death of him.

--

That afternoon, Sofia sat with the bags as Jim checked them in at the airport. She had to admit that she wasn't entirely unhappy to be going home – the further away from Ellie she could get, the clearer her head would be.

Jim walked over to her. "Ready to go?"

"Sure." She stood up. "It'll be nice to get home again."

"Still gonna need me to kiss you as the plane takes off?"

She grinned at him. "I'm certainly not going to say no to a kiss from you."

Jim put his arm around her. "Come on. Let's go home."

FINIS


End file.
